Pancakes
by RoseRosa
Summary: It's Pancake Day and when Roxas goes out for pancakes with his friends he meets a very annoying red head. AU AkuRoku one-shot.


**Hey guys, RoseRosa here with my first KH fanfic, my first yaoi fanfic and definitely my first holiday fanfic. I know Pancake day isn't a proper holiday but they gave me an idea for a one-shot so here I go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; I'd be rich if I did!**

Pancakes.

That's what started it all.

It had been a cold winters evening as me and my friends trudged to our favourite café. It was Pancake Day and as none of our parents wanted to make the delicious treat we had to go out and buy some.

"This sucks, I'm having to spend my hard earned money on my own pancake when mum could just make them for me," Hayner grumbled. The dirty blond scowled as he kicked the pavement. Olette shook her head at him as Pence watched the pair. I sighed; sometimes it was like I wasn't even there.

"Are you alright Roxas?" the brunette girl asked me as she turned to look at me. I nodded as the café finally came into view.

My name is Roxas Hikari and I'm fifteen years old. I have blond hair, big blue eyes and I'm short. Thanks too my god damn eyes, I'm very feminine looking. It's really annoying when you're trying to glare at someone and it just looks like you're pouting.

We entered the café and I sighed in relief at the warmth, I'd dressed for the cold but no matter how many layers I wore-I was wearing a black and white checked hooded jumper over a long sleeved black shirt and black jeans with black gloves, scarf and my usual black and white chequered wrist band. We went and sat down at a table as the rest of the group discussed what they were having on their pancakes.

I looked around the café; there were only a few groups of kids and an old couple present. Nothing new there however there was something different. A red headed guy I'd never seen before was working behind the counter. He saw me looking and winked; I scowled and turned away in annoyance. I looked at the guy again; he had gravity defying red hair and cat like green eyes with black diamond tattoos under his eyes. He looked like he belonged in a gang on the streets rather then working in a respectable café.

"Roxas, oi Roxas," Hayner said and slapped my arm to get my attention. I turned to look back at my friends again who were all shooting me funny looks.

"What?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow. Hayner looked like he was going to say something but Olette shot him an odd look and he shut up.

"Why don't you go order our pancakes, Roxas," she suggested as she pulled out her money. The other two followed suit and I sighed, it looked like I was lumbered with the job. I took their money and what they wanted before I headed over to the counter. The red head automatically grinned at me,

"Hey Blondie, what would ya like?" he asked. I scowled at him, detesting the man already.

"One fruit pancake, one pancake with sugar and lemon, one pancake with chocolate sauce and one pancake with just sugar," I ordered bluntly. The red head shook his head,

"Not even a please Blondie," he commented in an obviously fake disappointed voice.

"My name isn't Blondie, it's Roxas," I snapped before I could stop myself. I don't know what came over me. I didn't usually go around giving annoying strangers my name. The red head grinned again before he went and gave the cook our orders. I handed him the money with as little contact as possible.

I headed back to our table a scowl on my face. I slumped down into my seat,

"What's up Rox?" Pence asked me curiously. I just continued to scowl,

"Just that stupid jerk at the counter," I answered. I shook my head and listened in as the group began to fall into conversation again. Hayner kept shooting me weird looks though.

After a little while the red head sauntered over, our pancakes in hand. He placed them on the table and turned to me with a smirk,

"There ya go Roxas," he said before he returned to the counter with a smirk. I picked the salt shaker up and chucked it at his head,

"Stupid jerk," I grumbled. The rest of the group muffled their laughter with their hands before they started to eat.

We ate our pancakes in relative silence and I was glad to leave this was possibly the worst Pancake Day ever. I usually loved this day of the year, the sweet treats were always brilliant and I always had a lot of fun but thanks to that stupid jerk I was in a bad mood. As I left the café I heard someone call out from behind me,

"Hey Roxas, name's Axel…got it memorized?" I turned my head to scowl at the guy again but he just grinned at me.

"Now get that cute ass of yours out of here," he added.

My cheeks flushed red and I rushed out of the café after my friends.

-End-

**Ha ha there we go. I doubt it was any good and I have no beta so eh.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Review.**


End file.
